


Five times that Alex Danvers scared the crap out of Maggie Sawyer

by thekeyunderthemat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A little angst, F/F, but a ton of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyunderthemat/pseuds/thekeyunderthemat
Summary: Maggie always prided herself on been a level headed person, cool and collected. That is, before Alex Danvers entered her crime scene and turned her world upside down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have lots of feels about these episodes and maybe too much time on my hands. So I write.

**Five times Alex Danvers scares the crap out of Maggie Sawyer**

 

Maggie always prided herself on been a level headed person, cool and collected. That is, before Alex Danvers entered her crime scene and turned her world upside down.

 

1.

"Yeah, you did!" She exclaims delighted. "I am so happy for you." Maggie jumps into the taller brunette, her arms wide open for a hug. "I'm buying all night. What are you having?."

 

As she withdraws herself, with reluctance, from the other body and turns away she feels a hand around her arm that pulls her back in. She's startled when she finds Alex leaning in, kissing her gently.

 

She feels a shiver down her spine and just... everything, and the panic sits in a few seconds later. "Wow."

 

2.

She is not proud of her reaction to the kiss and the hurt she knows caused Alex about it, she even hurt herself, but she reasons it was for the best. Neither of them was ready for that. It would have been a disaster, like she told Alex without so many words, because she can feel it in her bones that this thing could be real, but they weren't in any position to start it out.

 

Maggie is even glad that a few days later, the NCPD comes across an alien crime scene and the DEO has to intervene.

 

However, Agent Danvers is nowhere in sight. When she asks the senior agent on the scene, he makes vague excuses about her having more important obligations.

 

Maggie knows better. Alex is avoiding her on purpose. And it makes her so sad, she has to cover in front of her colleagues and she knows that she is tougher on them than they really deserve.

 

 

3.

It isn't really Maggie's fault that her sources locate the pub that is the bad guys front before the DEO, but she's aware that it is a little bit stupid to not call them before checking it out for herself. She reasons that she can't waste the DEO's time and she goes to stake it out undercover.

 

It is also not her fault that a drunk guy gets too handsy with her while she is having a drink and scooping the place and she breaks his nose smashing it against the bar. Apparently the guy is a big deal there and she's grateful when the DEO operatives smash through the door, having had their own break on the case.

 

"What the hell were you thinking?" Alex is in her face as soon as the guys are taken away. The medical team has already taken a look at her and she only has a bruised wrist and an open lip. She's fine, but she knows she deserves it, so she takes it.

 

Alex doesn't seem bothered that they are still surrounded by a few agents. Maggie hasn't seen her like this before and judging by the looks of the agents and the frown of Supergirl herself, they haven't either. "That move went against every protocol, you don't go in alone, never. You wait for backup. The DEO has influence, we can have you benched, Detective Sawyer."

 

"Alex, no." She finally says, begs really. "Please, Alex. I'm sorry. I know it was stupid." The agent looks into her eyes and she must see the regret in there - Maggie is sure there's plenty about various things - and finally nods, turning herself around and getting on a van.

 

"Next time, call me directly." Alex relents and turns away. Maggie feels like crap, but she knows that next time at least she'll come personally.

 

4.

Another case with alien traces joins their paths. They're still at the crime scene, a warehouse where there have been some kind of shooting. The neighbors had called it in to the NCPD, but as soon as the detectives had arrived at the scene they knew they weren't normal guns. Maggie had called it in herself to the DEO.

 

Her officers were now interviewing the neighbors and canvassing the area while the DEO went through the places. Suddenly, there was a big explosion.

 

Maggie was running towards the explosion mere seconds later, but a DEO agent got in her way. "Ma'am you can't go in there. There might be more explosives."

 

"Is Agent Danvers in there?" She all but shouts.

 

The man brings his hands up trying to placate her. "She went in there with a team, yes." Maggie tries to pass through him. "Ma'am, no, you can't go in there until we know it's secure."

 

"Is she okay?"

 

"We don't know yet, the comms where cut with the blast."

 

Maggie is at the edge of a panic attack, so she can't be hold responsible for the kick in the shin that she gives the agent to finally bypass him. However, he's a highly trained operative that is on her heels seconds later.

 

A blur of red and blue lands right in front of her and grabs her arms. "Agent Shaw, I've got it from here." She dismisses him.

 

"Sorry dude." Maggie calls over her shoulder. "Where's Danvers?" She says, and the blonde of steel crosses her arms over her chest and studies her for a moment.

 

She must pass whatever test Supergirl had for her. "She's okay. She is coming out now." Maggie can tell that she is also nervous, but she stays put with her and just a few minutes later, Alex comes out helping one of her agents.

 

Alex drops the agent with the medical team and walks the few steps left towards Maggie and Supergirl. "What the hell, Alex?"

 

"Yes, yes." She raises her arms. "I'm sorry." She tells them. "And I know: you should have waited for me, dummy." Supergirl huffs. "There was no reason to suspect there might be explosives in the warehouse, the scans showed nothing. But there were some chemicals in the lab that were set to mix and create an explosion. We spotted the movement and were able to get cover."

 

"You still should've waited for me." Supergirl reprimands.

 

"I can't bench you, but I can kick your ass." Maggie echoes their last conversation.

 

That makes Alex smirk a little and God, has she missed that. "You can try. But Sawyer, we followed protocol, these risks are part of the job." The brunette turns around and goes to assess the injuries of her team.

 

Maggie sighs and Supergirl turns to her. "Are you okay?" The detective ponders the question while the superhero looks at her hands. She realizes her tight fists, her nails digging into her palm. She tries to relax the tension in her muscles and slow her heart taking a few breaths.

 

"I'll be fine, thanks."

 

5.

Maggie's been feeling weird and a little down since her last encounter with the DEO, so she decides to go out that night and have a drink. She believes that been around people will make her feel better than going back to her empty apartment.

 

She orders a beer and tries to blend in. Already feeling better with the booze and the rhythm of the music pulsing through her. She looks around the place and thinks maybe she'll go out to the dance floor to lose herself a bit.

 

It's just her luck that the first person she settles her eyes onto happens to be Alex freaking Danvers. And she isn't dancing alone.

 

She knows she can't handle this, so she finishes her beer, aware of a pair of eyes fixed on her, and leaves.

 

 

+1 

She decides against going home yet. Still the thought of an empty house a little depressing for her at the moment.

 

Maggie walks the few blocks to the alien bar, the cool air a welcome distraction. She takes a seat on a stool by the bar and asks M'gann for three shots.

 

She downs the first one immediately and then plays with the little shot glass on the table, watching the transparent liquid on them.

 

"Hey, M'gann. Two beers please."

 

Maggie frowns and looks up from her shots. "You've got to be kidding me." She mutters.

 

"Hey, Sawyer." Alex greets her.

 

"What are you doing here, Danvers? I thought you were in a hot date."  Maggie snaps.

 

Alex shakes her head with a self deprecating smile. "It didn't work out." M'gann comes back and puts just one bottle on the bar. "Hey, another one for Kara."

 

"She's gone." M'gann tells her.

 

Alex turns around, looking for her sister, and of course she's nowhere in sight. "That little brat... Guess, I'll have to drink this alone.

 

"Gee, Danvers. I'm right here."

 

Alex chuckles. "You did run away when you saw me at the bar, I wasn't sure if you'd mind me sitting here with you." She says, but she grabs a stool anyway and sits by her side.

 

"I'm sorry." Maggie says.

 

"About what?"

 

Maggie chuckles. "So many things..."

 

Alex gets suddenly quiet and Maggie won't look up. After a while she asks. "How many of those have you had tonight?"

 

"Just this one. And a beer earlier."

 

Alex steals one of her shots and downs it. Maggie looks up at her with mild annoyance. "Do you know why the date didn't work out? Why none of the dates I've been on have worked out?" She doesn't wait for her to answer. "You." She looks pointedly at her. "I've been out there and still no other woman has made me feel like you do."

 

"This scares me a lot." Maggie whispers, she looks to Alex briefly. "I'm scared."

 

"I am too." Alex recognizes. "But honestly, I'm more scared that we never give this a chance."

 

Maggie looks at the last shot and makes up her mind. She pushes it away and stands besides Alex. The other woman turns around on her stool so they are facing each other, just waiting for her. "We have to do this right."

 

"Okay." Alex gives her a nervous smile.

 

Maggie raises her hand and caresses Alex's cheek. Then it travels to the back of her head and brings her close. The kiss is only chaste, but tastes even better than the first one they shared. When Maggie pulls back, she doesn't do it completely, she rests her forehead against Alex's. "Would you let me take you on a date?"

 

Maggie opens her eyes when she feels the vibration and watches the beautiful laugh directed at her. "Yeah. I'd love that."


End file.
